The Unexpected
by 00Zero
Summary: "I hate boobs," Luffy complained, cupping the large breast into his hands. "They are heavy," he whined, his eyelids half-dropped, his tongue stock out, exhausted. Sunji's nose bled with a stream of red blood, sending him flying after he looked at Luffy and where Luffy's hands were touching. (Possible romance between Zoro and Luffy in the future)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own one piece.

* * *

"I hate boobs," Luffy complained, cupping the large breast into his hands. "They are heavy," he whined, his eyelids half-dropped, his tongue stocked out, exhausted.

Sunji's nose bled with a stream of red blood, sending him flying after he looked at Luffy and where Luffy's hands were touching.

Brook fainted, blood was dripping from his nose too.

"Luffy, please buttoned your shirt up!" Nami commented with a big sigh. Her hand cupped her forehead in a mixure of annoyance and tiring gesture.

Chopper, Obsupp, Franky, and Zoro were staring at Luffy with their eyes nearly popped out from their sockets, and their jaws dropping open.

"This is interesting." Rabin commented calmly with asmile as if she was talking about the weather, just as expected from Robin.

"This shirt is too small to button up even when I don't have boobs." Luffy responded to Nami. The shirt was designed that way.

What was going on here? Well, the thing was Luffy got turned into a _woman_.

How did it happen?

The Straw Hats stopped at an island. Everyone was wandering off on their own and Luffy ran into the revolutionary army. Emporio Ivankov was with them. However, Ivankov, or Iva, was badly injured. When Luffy tried to check on Iva who was in and out of consciousness, Luffy was suddenly injected with female hormones. Iva must have thought Luffy was an enemy. The worst part was, as soon as Luffy was turned into a woman, Iva lost consciousness.

The evolutionary armies had been performing a surgery on Iva since, and seemed like it would continue for a few more hours. However, Luffy had to return to the Thousands Sunny, their ship, by 5pm, their appointed times. That was why Luffy had to walk across town, bare chest, to meet with his crew.

"Put the shirt on or those idiots will die from blood lost," Nami throw a shirt at Luffy who put the shirt on without complain.

"All we have to do is waited for Ivankov to wake up and change you back is that it?" comment Ribon.

"Yep, that's it." Said Luffy.

"Luffy…" Brook spoke up after getting back on his feet, his tone was as serious as ever, "may I... see your panty?"

"I don't wear panty, Brook." Luffy laughed. "I wear boxer," he added, but all Brook could hear was the first part and fainted again with a nosebleed. Sunji who was still recovering from the nosebleed shoot out another stream of blood from his nose after hearing Luffy's coment.

Luffy laughed, "You guys are funny."

The crew was slightly at lost at the change in their captain, who was now a girl, but he would be changed back in no time. Or so they thought. At that time, they still did not know what the future had planned for them.

Luffy would not be turned back to a man any time soon, if ever!

.

* * *

I have been watching one piece and have wanted to write something for it. This is random so far, no real plot. Don't expect an update any time soon because I don't know when I will be able to write. Not to mention my laptop is dead. There's a possible romance between luffy and zoro, but I don't know yet. Leave me some reviews if you want to see more of this story. Thanks for the read.

Wednesday March 11, 2015


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and the read. Not much happen yet, but "IF" I continue this story, the plot should start moving next chapter. I'm not sure where to go with the story yet, so I hope I will find something for it soon. Review please.

* * *

.

* * *

One thing the Straw Hats had learned about the Grand Line and the New World was to expect the unexpected. Nothing, yes, nothing would go as planned, not that Luffy had ever followed any plan to begin with . And this time too was no exception, Luffy would have to stay a woman. For how long? Who knows.

Luffy's plan had been simple, all he had to do was waited for Ivankov to wake up, recover, and change Luffy back into a man. So where did things go wrong? Again, the unexpected happened, Ivankov disappeared!

On the same night Luffy was changed into a woman, the Navy attacked. The whole island was surrounded and the cannons' fires could be heard echoing into the dark night.

By the time the Straw Hats' ship reached the place where the Revolution Army's had station, their ship had already been gone. They must have fled. Not that Luffy blamed them. He would have done the same thing, too, if it meant saving his friends' lives. Ivankov was still in a coma and was in no condition to fight. Had they stayed, the ship would have been sunk or captured and that would be the worst case scenario.

After Luffy learned that the Revolutionary Army was no longer on the island, his crew, too, was making an escape. It was not exactly easy losing the tail of the battleships fleet following closely behind, shooting at them, but they had been through worse. With experty, the Thousands Sunny, their ship, sailed smoothly into the dark veil and disappeared into the night, leaving the Navy angry as always. Luffy, on the other hand, was laughing happily at their brilliant escape.

They were now safe from the Navy, and hopefully Ivankov, too, were safe. However, the problem remained, he had no clue where Ivankov was! That meant he had no way of changing himself back into a man.

It had only been five days since Luffy had to live as a woman and he already hated it!

Did he mention he hated boobs?

He did not understand why when every other parts of his body were shrinking, his breast were becoming so large? They were useless, not to mention heavy, and always get in the way. Luffy's built was originally slim, but he was well tone and muscular. However, once he was turned into a woman, all his muscles seemed to go straight into his chest! Only his chest, and maybe his hips, had grown larger.

Again, useless!

Luffy was determined to gain his muscles back, especially his proud six packs, though it would not be easy. He was a rubber man and gaining muscle was not a walk in the park. It took him years to built up what muscles he had had. However, for whatever reason, Sunji and Brook seemed to be highly against the idea saying Luffy was fine the way he was. Or the way _she _was according Sunji and Brook. The cook, Sunji, and the musician, Brook, were crying when they tried to imagine Luffy with buff muscles.

Luffy, however, loved muscles.

Another boobs problem for Luffy was that he had to wear bras.

He hated it!

He could not understand why he had to wear such uncomfortable piece of clothes that restricted his freedom. He wanted to show his chest's scars , X shape, for the world to see. Scars are a man's pride, especially the battle scars he had received with bravery. It showed his legacy and survival. However, Nami would not have it and refused to let Luffy walking around bare chest or without a bra because for whatever reason, anytime Luffy walked around braless, Sunji and Brook got hyped. Just the mention of the word "braless" would make their nose shoot out steams or bleed out blood while drooling like mad dogs. Honestly, Luffy thought it was funny, but Nami always beat Sunji and Brook up anytime that happened. Nami could be scary, demanding, and forceful some times. Luffy had no choice but to put on the bra.

But, thanks to Luffy's cleverness, he was able to toss the torturous piece of bra away. Instead, he wrapped his chest with cloths, bandaged style. It was still stuffy and uncomfortable, but he would choose the cloths any day over the bra. He could now wear his favorite red shirt without being beat up or complained by Nami.

The bra problem had been solve, but that was not the end of his troublesome woman life. He had to move out of his room!

Yes, Luffy, the captain of the ship was forced to move out!

Nami was absolutely against the idea of Luffy, now a girl, sleeping in the same room with Brook and Sunji, the perverts of the Thousands Sunny ship when Nami saw how pumped up the pair was at the idea of going to sleep with Luffy. She did not trust them. Things had gotten even worse when Sunji asked to take a bath with the captain which Nami gave a clear answer with her fist. Luffy had to moved out of the wolves' den, Nami said.

Luffy could share the room with the two women of the Straw Hats, Nami and Robbin, or that was the idea. However, Sunji suddenly remembered that Luffy was originally a man, even though Sunji had been forgotten all these times the way he had been drooling over the captain. The cook would not allow Luffy to invaded the girl's privacy. He would be turned back into a man eventually and what he would see while being a woman would stay with him. The captain had no interest in women's body, Narmi and Robbin also did not mind Luffy, really. Everyone knew his mind was close to that of a child.

Nevertheless, Sunji strongly protest as if his life depend on it, Luffy would not share the room with the women!

Nami, too, was absolutely against Luffy sleeping in the men's room.

And there was Luffy who refused to move out of his own room! It was his room! Why did he have to move out and sleep alone when everyone else could have all the fun together?!

After the captain throwing up fists, Nami refusing to back down, and Sunji dead set protesting, some crew members had to move out and shared the room with Luffy.

His new roommates were Chopper, and Zoro.

"Why the moss head got to share the room with Luffy when I can't?" Sunji protested

"Because his only interested are swords and liquors!" Nami declared, hands on her hips, intimidating the cook.

At first Zoro, too, felt awkward that Luffy was now a woman. However, once the captain opened his stupid mouth, Zoro forgot all about Luffy's gender. Originally, those who had been changed into a different gender would have their personality changed to suit the gender as well. However, because of Luffy's simpleminded, there was no different in the captain's mental state. It always been the same whether he was a child, a man, or a woman. He was still their stupid Luffy, the captain of the Straw Hats, whose only interested was food. Zoro had never treated people base on their genders, but base their personality. Gender might have some play in it, to be honest, but it was never the big part.

Chopper, it was for the obvious reason. The doctor was a reindeer who had eaten the human human fruit and had the knowledge of that of a human. However, he had no interest in human women's body, not in the sexual way anyway.

Franky and Usopp, though not having strange ideas about Luffy female figure, they did not feel comfortable sharing the room with the, now female, captain. They would do it if they had to, and surely would get use to it. However, it had always been a norm for them that men and women sleeps in separate rooms. That was how Luffy's new roommates were decided.

Being a girl came with so many problems, Luffy noted! Another one was the obvious decreased in his strength. The ship had ran into a sea king, and to Luffy displeased, he found out that his power was reduced by at least twenty percent! He would have a lot of work out to do to regain what he had lost. Good thing that his Haki remained the same and was not affect by the change of his gender. Otherwise, it would make him really, really mad. He already had a lot of training of do as it was, especially regaining his physical built.

But it was not all bad becoming a girl. There was one good thing. For example,

"Sunji, I'm hungry," Luffy shouted from his favorite seat, the head of the ship.

"Eye, caaaptain! The food will be ready in a minute." Sunji replied sweetly, his eyes popped out hearts.

Luffy smiled. Now that he was a woman, he could eat as much he wanted and at anytime too because Sunji never said no to him. The traps in the kitchen that were originally set up to stop luffy from getting to the food had been lifted. The cook could not bare hurting a girl, even if that girl was Luffy. Being a woman was tolerable because he could eat all the foods without restriction. Even though his waist was tiny, he was a rubber man and could eat as much as he like.

He did not know how long he had to live as a girl. He still had a lot to adjust to, and many training to do. However, two things were clear and never changed, his loved for foods and his dream. When his crew asked him what they would do next, now that he was a girl, and without Ivonkov, he said without hesitation.

"I'm going to become the king of the pirates!"

His crew could not help but grinned at his answer.

"You heard the captain! Set sail."

* * *

.

* * *

Sunday, April 19th, 2015


End file.
